Need and Want
by The Rickaboo
Summary: Oneshot. Yuffie tries to kill herself, but a certain redhead gets in her way. RenoYuffie oneshot, attempted suicide, blood, language, you get the picture.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix.

**A/n:** I feel like writing a one shot. Here's a little Reno+Yuffie for you all. It's dark with attempted suicide, so don't yell at me if you got upset about it, but I'd really like to know what you thought!

**Need and Want**

Yuffie took a long drag from her cigarette and finally put it out, tossing it into the toilet. She pulled out another one and held it in her mouth, contemplating what she was doing.

The thin blade dug gracefully into her pale skin, leaving a stream of blood escaping behind it. She watched it drip onto the wooden floorboards below, devoid of feeling. Putting the cigarette down again, she picked up her beer and took another gulp, swaying slightly as she set it down again.

Lighting her new cigarette, she took another drag and blew the smoke into her new wound, watching it dissipate in the stuffy air. A tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed it away so angrily that it left a red mark on her face.

"Like I'm gonna fuckin' cry about it…" She whimpered, taking another drag and picking up her shuriken.

The blade danced across the flesh of her arm, leaving decorative red streaks wherever it had been. The blood streamed down her arm onto the floor and she ignored it as best she could, shifting sideways to avoid sitting in it.

She finally hissed in pain and dropped the shuriken to the floor, picking up her nearly empty beer and chugging the rest down. Several locks of dark hair fell in her face and she brushed it away, swaying to the side as she fought to get to her feet.

Yuffie stumbled forward and stared into her bathroom mirror, looking distastefully at her reflection. She made several faces before settling passively to staring at her image.

"Look, it's that Yuffie Kisaragi. Too bad no one gives a shit, she might have had a pretty good life if they had. Why, hello dad, I brought some more materia for Wutai. Oh you're welcome, I love having to hurt my friends to get you to love me. What's that? You're disappointed in me? You're designating a new heir, you say? Thanks dad, just what I always wanted to hear." She spat angrily at her mirrored self. She picked up her cigarette and inhaled the foul smoke, breathing it into the mirror.

"New girlfriend? Really? You're dating Elena, I thought you two hated each other. I guess not, considering I had to walk in on you two fucking. Yeah, I love you too." She punched the mirror and it shattered, showing glass down onto the sink and floor.

Another tear rolled down her cheek and she nearly punched herself in the face trying to get rid of it.

"He's not worth crying for!" She hissed at herself.

Pain coursed through her arm as she began to draw again, forever marking her flesh with decorative swirls and loops, flowers, skulls, and curses. She stared down at the blood coursing down her fore arms and dropped her knife. Picking up yet another bottle of his alcohol, she popped the top and threw the bottle cap at the ruined mirror in spite. She took several swallows of the cheap beer and set it down again, staring off into space absently.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself, looking down at her blood stained clothing and the puddle of crimson liquid. _'Because your life has gone to shit…' _a voice mumbled in her head, reminding her of her misery.

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled, taking up the knife again.

**xXx**

He threw off his coat, sighing heavily to himself. Another long day, plus several hours of overtime. Oh the joy of working for Shin-ra. Throwing himself down into a chair, he rubbed his temples.

Across the room, his answering machine beeped, telling him he had new voicemail. He growled at the machine in hate and trudged over to it, slamming his finger down on the button.

"Hey, Reno, just calling to remind you, that shipment made it into port and Rufus wants us to go in tomorrow evening to pick it up." he nodded at the sound of Tseng's voice and hit the next button, he'd already heard about tomorrow's mission.

Another voice came over the speaker and he cringed. "Hey sweetheart, just wondering where you are, you're late again." Elena's voice faded out as he hit the next button and moved across the room to his favorite chair.

"Hi, Reno, I'm sorry. I- I love you. I can't do this anymore, I'm going to kill myself tonight. I thought I should say goodbye… you know, to the only person that made my life worthwhile." he shot up at Yuffie's message and checked to make sure it had really been her. He threw his coat back on and dashed out the door. Whatever she was up to now, he had to stop her!

**xXx**

Yuffie was crying now, she couldn't help it. She knew it was sad, and she didn't want to care, but she was too drunk to stop it. The blade drew a red line down her belly, making its way along her hip and finally ending when it reached her mid thigh. Sighing contentedly at the pain, she leaned back and took another drag of her cigarette.

"What a hassle." She groaned, watching her dark blood stain the floorboards. If they ever wanted anyone to live in this apartment again they'd have to replace the floor. That thought made her laugh morbidly, and for a moment she felt a little better.

Taking yet another large gulp of the disgusting beer, she emptied her sixth bottle and fell over. She drank it all, the entire six pack Reno had bought last night. She was proud that she was still conscious, but the thought of Reno made new tears form in her eyes.

"I said he's not worth it!" She howled, punching herself in the face until the tears had vanished. She knew she had to look like hell now, having cut herself not only on the broken glass from the ruined mirror, but deliberately with her shuriken as well.

"I wonder, if they'll miss me…" She thought, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes.

An image of Tifa and Cloud flashed through her mind. They were hugging each other again, the perfect couple. Watching them together had always made her happy, but they had moved far away, leaving her in this hell-hole by herself. To fend for herself. That's why she had accepted him, what else was she supposed to do?

And despite it all, she loved him. She loved him so much, she was doing this to make it stop. She needed him and he had chosen someone else. She wasn't good enough, that was all. Not pretty enough, not tough enough, not old enough, not funny enough. Everything. She was everything that wasn't good enough for him.

She let out a strangled sob and punched the floor. She punched it again and again until her knuckles hurt. Then she stared at it in hatred, she wasn't even good enough to beat the shit out of a floor.

'_Now you're just not making any sense…_' it was that voice again.

"What do you know about sense?" She asked it. "All you've ever done is drive me out of my senses." She let out a laugh.

"I'm so out of my senses, I'm committing suicide, and I'm not even sober! I couldn't even kill myself in the right state of mind!" She howled. The knife came up again and before she knew it, it was cutting into her soft flesh again, dragging it's way through her life. She was starting to feel weak, and she knew it wouldn't be too much longer. The alcohol had thinned her blood, so she wouldn't have to wait too long.

She heard some sounds behind her, in the house. Someone was knocking on her front door. _'It's no use, it's locked.'_

There was a crash and a yell, and she realized in horror that he had come after all.

Leaping to her feet, she nearly feel again, and she was surprised she didn't. "Oh god! He's here! What do I do?!" She threw the shuriken across the bathroom and it landed in the garbage can. She spun around when she heard him calling her name. She grabbed her beer again, as if it could save her from him. She was drinking it in desperation when he found the bathroom door closed and locked.

"Yuffie! Open the door!" he yelled through the wood, his voice almost pleading.

She scoffed, twirling around and falling down again in the broken class. "Why should I? It's better this way, you can't hurt me anymore and I can't get in your way!" he started yelling obscenities when he noticed the blood trickling under the door, and she heard him pounding on it frantically.

"Hurting yourself is so way to solve a problem! I thought you were a ninja, Yuffie, and here you are, taking the coward's way out!" his words hurt, but she drowned them in her alcohol, gulping the last of the bottle as he started slamming against the door.

She was sitting on the floor next to the toilet when he broke down the door, bleeding profusely and barely conscious. She didn't even hear the wood crack and break under the force of his blows, watching the floor as her vision drifted in and out. Chips of wood splintered and flew across the room, joining the shards of glass on the floor.

Yuffie looked up at him with dead eyes as she raised her shuriken once again, having retrieved it in the chaos of his arrival. He watched in horror as she brought it down again, carving the last letter in his name on the pale flesh of her slender leg. He darted forward and grabbed it from her hands, flinging it across the room.

"You fucking idiot!" he cried, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder as everything began to fade. The bathroom floor was covered in blood and he was amazed she was still alive.

"Reno." She coughed as he ran out the door.

"Why do you even care..?"

He wanted to yell and scream, anything to release his frustration. She had tried to kill herself, all to get away form the pain he had caused her. More than anything, he wanted to die in her place, she didn't deserve this.

**xXx**

"Ugh…" She groaned heavily, trying to sit up. A beeping noise nearby was driving her crazy, and she looked around for it.

"Feeling better Ms. Kisaragi?"

She looked up sharply as a nurse appeared at her bedside.

"Who the fuck are you?" She hissed, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"Sorry, maybe I should just leave you alone for a bit." She smiled warmly and Yuffie scowled at her as she scampered back out of the room.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Reno's angry voice filled her senses and her gaze shot over to him in fear and surprise.

"I was trying to get rid of you!" She shot back, clutching the blanket to her chest self consciously. Reno shook his head.

"How could you be so stupid?" He glared at her angrily, but she noticed the severely worried look behind his eyes. "I thought you were going to die…"

And she really wanted to at that moment, if nothing else than to get away from him. He looked so hurt and upset, she never wanted to see what her death would do to him. She stayed silent, looking away across the room.

"You have her anyway, why would you care about me?" She mumbled sadly.

Reno sighed and stared at her as she avoided him.

"Yuffie, of course I care about you. Just because I had a new girlfriend doesn't mean I didn't care about you. You were the one that said you didn't want a relationship anyway!" he accused. Her gaze shot back over to him and he almost cringed at the hurt in her eyes.

"How close was I to dying?" She asked quietly. Reno sighed again.

"The doctor said another five minutes and you would have been gone…" he said, avoiding her now.

Yuffie leaned back against the pillows and looked up at the white ceiling. She had failed. Her last and most meaningful mission, and she failed.

She felt a hand on her cheek and glanced up nervously. Reno was smiling at her.

"You scared the shit out of me. Please. Never do that again." His voice was soft and caring, and her heart almost melted.

"Why? You don't even care!" Her voice wavered angrily. He let out a pained laugh.

"Of course I care you idiot, I came didn't I? I broke two doors in your apartment just to make sure you were alright." he said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"What about your lovely Elena?" She spat. Reno felt a pang in his heart as his eyes would have shown it if she'd looked.

"Fuck Elena, I only went out with her because you rejected me. So don't go blaming me for this, you brought it on yourself." He snatched his hand back and she stared over at him, a smile finally breaking on her face.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"What?" he leaned forward hopefully, his ear pointed toward her.

"I said shut up you asshole!" She shouted, crossing her arms angrily and pouting towards the opposite wall. Reno smiled and they sat in silence for several moments.

"I called Elena and broke it off." He said suddenly, almost making her jump.

"Doubt it." Yuffie shot back, keeping her arms crossed as she turned to glare at him.

He just laughed and stood up, leaning over her bed and taking her face in his hand.

"You are so difficult." He muttered, forcing her face forward as he pressed his lips to hers and stole a kiss. Her eyes slid back in her head as she let her lips part and felt his tongue slide in. They danced for a moment before she pushed him away rather violently.

"Bastard." She muttered darkly.

"Bitch." He called back.

He stood there watching her avoid him again. He smiled to himself.

"I'm going to food, do you want anything?" he finally asked.

"Get me a frosty and a bagel with cream cheese." She demanded, refusing to look at him.

He nodded happily and walked casually out of the room.

"I'll think about it."

**The End**


End file.
